The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor: The Abyss Knight
by Asura435
Summary: A new chance as a being far from human. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. You should look up The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor. Its a wonderful vr gaming novel.
1. Chapter 1

'An unfamiliar ceiling and the lack of chakra, I guess I have been given another chance. I can't even die in peace when that asshole is involved. I thought he despised my existence so why play with me now.' Naruto Uzumaki the former seventh Hokage of the hidden leaf thought as he opened his eyes or just woke up as he didn't have any eyes.

The final battle with the Otsutsuki king had been his demise but he was satisfied with it as he had lived long enough and all enemies had been taken care off so he could die with a light heart. Naruto looked around and could see that he was in a dark area; standing in front of him was a female skeleton that had no equipment except a rusty spear.

Naruto stood up and checked to see that he was similar as he was a skeleton with a rusty shield and a sword along with a broken chainmail.

'So he decided to make me an undead and unlike others no chakra for me. I guess I can live with that, it would have been boring otherwise. But what is up with this skeleton, I feel a connection to it and this place.' Naruto thought as he moved his body to check his strength

'Very weak, even little academy students would have better stats. Also, what is that dark energy inside of this body? Is it mana? If I am an undead, does that mean there is a necromancer around like those games?' Naruto contemplated and decided to look around but first he decided to check if he could communicate

Naruto touched the skeleton beside him and spoke, "Can you talk? Do you have a name?"

Naruto muttered but he realized that he only made some clacking noise and the skeleton just stared at him blankly.

"Ok, just follow me." Naruto muttered as he felt that the skeleton was related to him

Naruto walked in the dark corridor with some light from the torches, he came across some other skeletons but ignored them and continued his path. He walked deeper and deeper; finally he arrived at a large door and entered it.

Inside Naruto found skeletons with bows, a mace, a staff and one that looked like a knight and was larger than all of them.

'This feels like a game and that large knight should be the boss monster of the dungeon. Is this a dungeon or are my guesses wrong?'

'What should I do now?' Naruto mused as he sat down on the throne that was behind the knight while the female skeleton knight stood on his side

"I will call you Hilda as seems wrong not to have a name for my new companion." Naruto muttered as he looked at her and it seems the flames in her eyes flickered a bit

'Guess she might change with time or something.'

'Should I fight them and see my limits then leave? Can I even get a human form as I don't know how to use mana?' Naruto mused as he got up and left the room, he approached a team of 5 and attacked by surprise

He slashed at the archer from the back and kicked the warrior, the monsters recognized him as an enemy after those actions but there attacks were quite clumsy.

'This definitely feels like a game. That attack should have cracked its head but I don't see any visible damage and I can see a screen displaying their health points.'

There were more of them but they had zero skills compared to him, Naruto blocked and deflected the attacks. He maneuvered them into damaging each other and even Hilda helped by providing support even if it was minimal.

Naruto finished them off with a thrust to their skulls, using the mana within and concentrating it on the sword. The sword was covered in dark energy and broke through the skulls, dealing very high damage.

'LV 68'

'Swordsmanship: Beginner LV 3, Increases Attack Power with a sword (+30% ATK)  
Increases Attack Speed with a sword (+9% ATK SPD)'

Naruto looked at Hilda found that she had LV 2 Spear Mastery at the beginner level and her level had increased by 1 so she was now 64 while he increased by 2.

'Either this world is messed up or I am inside a game.' Naruto thought as he took in what had happened till now

"Let's decide where I am, after meeting someone who can talk and give me information." Naruto muttered as he walked away from the boss room and finally he arrived at the gate leading to the outside.

'Someone is coming.' Naruto thought as heard the sounds of footsteps and hid in one of the dark corners with Hilda

Naruto watched as a party of humans walked inside the dungeon with confidence and walked the path that Naruto had taken.

'So they are here to slay the boss monster.' Naruto concluded and decided to follow them from afar as they slew the monsters and entered the boss room

Naruto waited for some time as he heard the sounds of fighting from inside and the sound of the leader, who had blue hair and seemed to have a very arrogant personality.

"I will surpass that bastard Shiro soon and show him his place in Royal road." The leader had shouted when he entered the room, the voice was filled with jealousy and hate.

'So I am inside a game called Royal Road and it seems to be the virtual reality type from what I saw of their movements.' Naruto thought as he waited patiently and finally entered the room; the party of adventurers had finished the boss and was resting a bit as they had lost a lot of health.

Naruto didn't waste time and dashed towards the leader, the sword pierced his throat with ease as he was a mage. The party was unfortunate to have met Naruto at such a weak point and was slaughtered with ease as they lacked mana and health.

'Level 70'

'Sword Mastery LV 4'

'Martial arts mastery LV 1'

The players were killed and he didn't hesitate as they were not the type he would like to interact with. Naruto saw that the bodies dropped some equipment and dropped his own equipment for the player's equipment. He got a new steel sword and a small round shield along with a bow and some arrows while he gave the iron spear to Hilda.

'This is much better; I can feel that my attacks will be better.' Naruto thought as he sat on the throne and was contemplating on what to do when he saw a message.

'Conditions Satisfied for Rank Up to higher species'

'Designated as the boss of the Undead Dungeon, please try your best to survive the onslaught of fighters.' Naruto heard inside his head and could see a light cover his body, this went on for a while and finally it stopped.

Naruto could see that he was wearing a set of silver armor and his size had changed, he was standing at 2.2 m now.

'Summon Undead LV 2: Skeleton warriors, Skeleton Mage and Skeleton Archer'

'Berserk LV1'

'Riding LV1'

'Shield Bash LV 1'

'Archery: Beginner LV 1'

Naruto could feel the increase in power and the connection with the monsters inside the room, they were his to command.

The monsters had just freshly been restored when Naruto killed them all but he realized that he got no experience from killing them and they didn't resist.

"That makes sense; it would have too easy otherwise." Naruto muttered as he walked outside the room, thankfully he wasn't stuck to the room.

With no more obstacles Naruto exited the dungeon and saw the new world, he was in a forest and the dungeon was underground as expected. The outside world was definitely much more dangerous so Naruto was careful and walked cautiously but after walking 1 km in a straight line, Naruto found a problem.

He couldn't walk further as he received a notice that he couldn't be further than 1 km from his dungeon.

'Well that sucks now what to do, there is no way I am staying here.' Naruto mused as he swung his sword around playfully

'Maybe I can increase my territory in some manner.' Naruto thought as he located a bird in the sky and shot it down.

The large eagle fell down within his zone and Naruto killed it, and used raise undead on it. The bone bird rose into the sky at his command and flew in the direction he commanded without a problem.

'So my servants can go further than me.' Naruto concluded and walked back to the dungeon, he decided to expand it as it was his only choice for now

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

What the undead were in the past is to be discovered and will give them power.


	2. Chapter 2

I have lived for so long that I sometime wondered what I should once I kill the Otsutsuki King. I think I should be more than 100 by now; my wife had died as she had aged naturally while I remained forever young.

I guess that was the curse of power that I had been told, my yang energy was large so I aged slowly and I believed I could have lived for thousands of years.

Guess I was lucky that I died in a fight or else I would have to contemplate how to die in an honorable manner. I know my children wouldn't allow me to die; they are quite attached even though they are so old.

It made me happy but sad as well since they were too reliant on me, always looking to me for solutions. I was worried if everything would fall apart once left, luckily I died earlier before such a mindset had become the norm for the world.

I really find it funny that I have been put in game that my grandchildren used to play. The researchers really had time on their hand to create a world where even the weak little humans could experience what I had as I allowed them to analyze my body, it was kind of amusing and I did play the game but I got bored quickly as they were just strong but unskillful as ever.

Skill takes time and I had trained longer than anyone in the world through the use of clones but it only bored me and my only challenge was the King. But in the end he was also not a challenge when the day came so he sacrificed his people for power which was the norm for them, I could have stopped it from happening but this feeling inside stopped me and I let it happen.

Do you think I am bad person Hilda? Should I have interfered?

Naruto sat on the throne as he spoke to his companion, he believed by talking she might wake up or gain understanding. He felt a strong connection to her so he didn't want a silent companion but someone who can interact with him.

"That was how I ended up here but what happened to you. It seems you have yet to attain understanding, let's see if leveling you up helps. But for now I should probably train my skills, luckily I am a master of weapons as I played around when I was bored but for mana I guess I can only experiment." Naruto muttered as he got up and stood in the center of the room

He was an undead so he felt no fatigue, he could go on forever just like he used to in his original body which knew not what fatigue was as the regeneration rate was extreme once he surpassed a certain limit.

"Let's start with magic since I can only do it for a limited time and wait for it to recover while I train the other skills." Naruto muttered as he thrust the great sword into the ground

Naruto extended his hand and concentrated on the energy inside as he commanded it to form a ball on the tip of his finger. It formed slowly and then Naruto had it cover his armored fist.

Naruto punched the ground with his right fist which was without mana and then did with his left which had mana coating it.

"The mana coated fist did the same damage so it doesn't work like chakra but it seems to provide a bit more defense as the fist doesn't have any scratches." Naruto concluded and stood straight, moving to the next step

"I can cover my blade with mana for a stronger attack so let's see if I can do a long range attack with it." Naruto said as he picked up the blade and coated it with mana, and slashed towards the door with the intention of a flying slash just like when he used it a wind slash

Just like he imagined the attack happened but once he checked the mana gauge he realized it wasn't a good move since 5% of his mana had been eaten away.

'Mana Slash LV 1'

"Doesn't matter, can't always be lucky to have a body with large reserves." Naruto muttered calmly as he thrust the sword into the ground again

He once again concentrated on his hand and shaped a small arrow, which he commanded to fly at one of the skeletons.

'Mana arrow LV 1'

'Mana Manipulation: Beginner LV 2'

"Guess the experience with controlling chakra does work but I can't copy majority of my actual skills. I will need a mage to help me and luckily I have one at my disposal. That kid will return soon, with such an arrogant personality he will never let this go." Naruto said as he remembered the human mage who was using fire magic

"I have attack magic but I need something to defend and distract others or give me some time."

Naruto concentrated in front of his extended right hand as the mana poured out taking shape into hexagonal translucent shield which was made form smaller hexagons and was double layered and was the size of a small cat.

'Mana Shield LV 1'

Naruto didn't let it disappear but instead he punched it with his right hand as the shield was floating in front of him. The punch packed power and caused cracks in the shield along with causing a large burden on his mana reserve.

Naruto punched to the other side while imagining the shield blocking it and the shield was there for the attack.

"Good"

Following that Naruto decided on the something to tie up his opponents, he imagined a sturdy rope and with a command it tied the legs of one of the skeletons. Naruto commanded the skeleton to resist and it broke them after some struggle.

'Mana rope LV 1'

Naruto was satisfied with the results and picked up his word to practice while he used the remaining mana to make small mana balls which floated around him; these were going to be used as distractions during a battle.

Naruto continued to practice through the day with his sword and stopped once he hit the intermediate stage as the progress became slow.

'Sword Mastery: Intermediate LV 1'

'Heavy Armor Mastery Beginner LV 4'

These were the fruits of his effort and past experience, the armor was heavy but even then Naruto was a lot faster than his previous form.

Naruto decided to teach Hilda so he took the spear from one of the skeletons and went through the motions slowly while commanding Hilda to copy his moves. Naruto talked about random topics while he practiced to bring some liveliness to the dreary place.

* * *

Time passed by as Naruto trained and made changes in the boss room. Just as he expected the mage returned with a bigger party and waltzed into the boss room but unlucky for them the room unlike before was completely dark as Naruto didn't need the light to see.

The dark was one thing that brought fear to mankind and this game was truly realistic that it played on their fear. The humans shouted and attacked randomly.

To further play on their fear, skeletal paws scratched at them from under their feet and the members were shot down by Naruto with relative ease.

The battle couldn't even be called a challenge as these so called players were really inexperienced but Naruto knew the next time someone strong might come. He wasn't worried as in the end it didn't matter; Naruto also looked at it like a game so life or death didn't matter to him.

'LV 75'

"I had expected you to actually be more careful but you really let me down." Naruto muttered as he pushed the mage down on the ground and put his foot on the mage's back

"How can this be? The room wasn't dark last time and how did the boss get an archery attack." The mage was muttering in disbelief as he hadn't faced any of the dungeons which acted like real person yet as those were in the higher ranks

"I am talking to you kid." Naruto muttered as he applied pressure on the back casing the mage to realize the situation

"I want to know about magic that you command and I will let you go alive. I am sure you don't want to experience the death penalty again." Naruto said as he placed his great sword near the mage's neck

'I should have been careful of a named boss but this looks so damn realistic. I haven't heard of bosses that could be like this, he acts like the npcs in the town. This game is looking to be real hard if the bosses can also think like us and change. For now I will let the thing have what it wants, I can't waste more days again while that bastard Emiya gets stronger.' Shinji Matou thought as he felt the weight of the foot on his back

'I will definitely kill this bastard many times once I have gained enough strength but first I will let him suffer through other's hand. I already got the reward for the first being the first one the clear the dungeon so it doesn't matter.'

Shinji stayed in the dungeon for an hour explaining the details and showing the magic, he was a cowardly child so he didn't try his luck as he didn't see any hope in winning.

"I guess I will know if I can die permanently or not." Naruto muttered with a chuckle as he patted his mount, which was a giant bear that he had killed.

"Let's see what the rate of progress of the expansion is." Naruto said as he walked behind the throne where there was hole in the wall which was the result of the skeletons digging. The throne room only had 10 skeletons so Naruto had killed animals outside had brought them as undead to help as he couldn't summon undead more than 10.

* * *

Just imagine a noble, elegant and picturesque life in poverty that you might find nowhere else but in a soap opera. No matter how poor you are, it does not discourage you from showing unconditional love for strangers, and even a piece of bread is there to be shared with a warm smile.

If anyone claimed that such an illusion existed in reality, Lee Hyun would beat him to a pulp, and strike once more to finish him off.

Life was too cruel for the poor. The Labor Welfare Law revised by Parliament made all jobs unavailable to minors. Illegal though it was, Lee Hyun had worked in every kind of trade imaginable.

From the age of 14 he took to sewing stitches in a factory. The salary could only be called meager, but he was able to eat for free.

However, underground with only 2 ventilation fans running, his health extremely deteriorated. Thanks to his damaged lungs, he gained heavy medical bills.

Then it was a job at a gas station and occasionally he even went around pulling a handcart collecting and selling recyclables.

But no matter how hard he had worked, the money left in his pocket was chump change.

As a minor, he was forced to get a job illegally. This fact was used by his employers to mercilessly work him to the bone.

He lived this life of exploitation until 20 years of age. Thanks to it, Lee Hyun knew very well the value of money. However, things would be different now. Finally an adult, and with it came an ID card that would allow him to legally work.

Inserting the ID card in his wallet Lee Hyun mumbled.

"I have to work until my body practically breaks down. I should be able to deal with 3 jobs a day."

When he was a kid, his parents died, his family now consisted of only his grandma and sister.

"Alright. From now on we'll be rich."

Lee Hyun pledged to do so and returned home.

"Did you come just now?"

His grandma was lying down snuggling in a blanket. After falling down the stairs a few days ago, she got a dislocated hip rendering her unable to go to work.

Although taking medicine, with the household struggling she could not go to the hospital to receive proper treatment and thus could only rest at home.

Not receiving treatment, every night she could only groaned painfully.

Whenever Lee Hyun entered the house, he felt his chest suffocating. It was a lifeless home with an aloof little sister and an old grandma. Even if he didn't know it, it was probably why he disliked coming home even more.

"Hye Yeon?"

"I have no idea. She went out and didn't return. She might be hanging around with the bad crowd again, not sure."

Lee Hye Yeon was his little sister. He had not seen her face very often recently.

"It's going to be okay. What could happen?"

"You are her one and only brother. A brother should protect his little sister."

"Yes."

Lee Hyun smiled wryly and went to his room. Even if he was forced into physical labor or driving a taxi, he wanted to send his little sister to college.

For a while now she had been drifting off the rails, but she was bright and intelligent, unlike Lee Hyun. He believed that in college she would meet a good husband and be able to live well. He also wanted to repay his old and ailing grandma for all she sacrificed to raise Lee Hyun and Lee Hye Yeon.

"Right, look for work tomorrow. There will probably be an employment test as well…."

Muttering, Lee Hyun turned on the computer. The old computer buzzed to life. As soon as it connected to the internet, as routine, he accessed a game. That game was Continent of Magic. A classic game released 20 years ago. An online game that once created a frenzy of gamers in the Republic of Korea.

That game remained at the pinnacle until just 3 years ago. Lee Hyun's antiquated computer assembled by combining parts from here and there was not capable of handling most games. Nothing but Continent of Magic ran smoothly.

It was the first game he'd ever played, but only during the game could he have a feeling of enjoyment.

Lee Hyun's playing style was very peculiar. He did not associate with the people around him and instead hunted all day long. After killing monsters and raising his level, he headed to harder hunting grounds. He did not participate in sieges or guild wars at all.

He found pleasure in the game by gradually improving his character's abilities and upgrading equipment. He once hunted for 200 hours straight without catching a wink of sleep. It wasn't unusual for him to struggle for a month to raise one level or catch a single monster.

Some might question what kind of fun he was looking for, but for him it was fun watching his character grow stronger and when he was able to defeat monsters he was previously unable to, he was thoroughly delighted.

In a short period of time, Lee Hyun had reached the highest level. He had attained the ultimate state where levels no longer rose.

In the decades of Continent of Magic, it was the first and last record in history. When Lee Hyun looked around back, he found none who could rival his character in supremacy. In hunting grounds where others struggled as a party, he singlehandedly wiped out all the monsters.

After climbing to the highest level, he alone hunted all the ultimate monsters, including Dragons.

Though, for Lee Hyun, he had lost all interest. Nowadays with the technological advances, the ultimate goal of every game was to equip itself with the virtual reality system.

A truly splendid game named Royal Road, referred to as the standard for virtual reality. Beginning with a fully implemented world, the game contained tens of thousands of races and users. Over tens of thousands of jobs and hundreds of thousands of skills.

You could enjoy adventure as you desire or even go sea fishing with friends for days, as long you don't encounter whimsical typhoons of course.

The massive scale of freedom was amazing, but best above all was the wondrous game's system. Royal Road had the reputation of inducing the ultimate fun a human could enjoy in a game.

"Well for me, that's all just a pie in the sky."

What could Lee Hyun expect from a computer slowed down by a slightly more complex web page?

Popular as it was, to install the equipment that realized virtual reality would cost over 10,000 USD. If he had that kind of money, under any circumstances, his grandma's medical bills, otherwise it would go to his little sister's college tuition. And now to diligently earn money, the game had to end.

Lee Hyun decided that he was going to delete the account but then he thought that he could sell it as he remembered such things happening from some newspapers he had read. His character had the best equipment and stood at the top but Lee Hyun didn't know its value and was afraid no one would pay anything higher so he put the starting price as 50USD and set the limit for auction to last a single day.

While he went to sleep, the online world was lit on fire as they heard about the auction and at lightning speed the value increased and final price was 3905936 USD.

Lee Hyun learned about it and was shocked speechless, he was overjoyed as his problems were finally going to be solved but misfortune was hid old friend as loan sharks came to him in his happiest time and took away most of his money to pay the debt he inherited from his parents.

Lee Hyun used the remaining money to pay for the house while the rest he invested for a game.

Using part of the remaining money, Lee Hyun registered in martial arts halls such as aikido, kendo and taekwondo. He placed himself on a rigorous schedule traversing to as many as 6 places a day. As his body broke down at the various gyms, he mastered martial arts.

The instructors there called him Wild Beast. Building his stamina, he swung his sword all day long enough for blood to flow from his hands.

Virtual reality game!

A place where a person moves their body means you can act like in real life. Then learning martial arts and studying about the game system a little more, would it not be helpful?

Of course, those that learned martial arts would not be completely advantageous. But to be stronger even at level 1, it was better to learn martial arts.

Imagine being at least 10% stronger throughout the game, the tremendous effects it would bring. Because of that, Lee Hyun in the morning and daytime learned martial arts, and in the evening studied about virtual reality games. Which game had the most users, and how the game system worked was thoroughly analyzed.

For every profession, city and skill Lee Hyun made analysis tables and pinned them onto the walls of his room. The paper records bombarded Lee Hyun's room.

1 year. Lee Hyun learned martial arts and studied virtual reality games. The time of 1 year wasn't just a preparation period; it was also used to closely observe the development of Royal Road.

The virtual reality game at the end was as expected, Royal Road and like its name walked the path of the emperor with serenity. Possessing more than 75% of the world's game market share, more than 90% of Korean gamers played this game. It could practically be called a scheduled sequence.

Especially during wars of kings, it came to a point where overwhelmed the viewership of all other networks. The only game in the world where anybody could obtain fame, power and money. Royal Road was the result of an ingenious system interlocking with virtual reality.

"Great. All according to plan."

Lee Hyun's cold eyes stared at the monitor.

That day he purchased a capsule used to connect to Royal Road for 10,000,000 won. It was expensive enough that tears seeped out, but he constantly reminded himself it was a necessary investment. All preparations finished. It was the beginning of the game. He felt like a soldier heading into the battlefield.

Connect to Royal Road

Yes | No

When the message came, Lee Hyun shouted without any hesitation.

"Yes!"

* * *

In a library located in the capital city of the Rosenheim Kingdom called Serabourg City, one young individual could be seen going through countless books.

He was a player well known in the Kingdom by the residents and known by the players, many hated him and may liked him for his personality but all this didn't matter to him as he did what he liked.

'Secrets of the night'

'Would you like to accept this quest? It is a onetime quest which cannot be dropped after acceptance so please choose carefully.' Shiro Emiya a Magic Swordsman looked at the prompt he received as he finished reading a vague account of a legend about a dragon slayer

'Looks interesting and the reward should be big for such a rank.' Shiro considered for awhile and accepted the quest as it was a quest that he got from using the reputation he had in the kingdom and accessing secret books

"Shiro, I hope I didn't make you wait for too long." Shiro heard a feminine voice and turned around to see his friend Sakura Matou

"I don't mind waiting as I know you are quite busy." Shiro replied with a smile as he got up

"Is Rin not here yet?" Sakura asked curiously

"She is busy so she might not be able to join us today."

"Is that so?" Sakura said with a sly smile

"I hope you don't mind the extra work since she isn't here." Shiro said as he walked beside her as they had group mission to finish

"I don't mind as it might be better this way as the last mission was quite a bore." Sakura replied as the trio was a team of professional gamers so most missions in the start of the game were not really that challenging for them

"I believe this one might be fun." Shiro said with a chuckle

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked inside the dark corridor made by amateurish hands along with Hilda and his mount, a giant skeletal bear with a magic stone on its forehead.

The bear increased his stats when he rode it and provided him with the support he needed on land while two birds had been also been enslaved to provide aerial support.

"He will soon come to us again and provide me with more equipment or kill me." Naruto muttered and chuckled at the thought of dying to a kid

He was nonchalant about this life and didn't really care what happened. He just wanted to enjoy this life in a different manner.

"I am thinking of conquering the world. I can now enjoy it unlike the last time.

Hey, Hilda. Can you talk?

Man, I might go insane talking to myself so come one girl." Naruto said as he held the skeletons hand and stared into its blazing sockets

"I guess more levels might help and hopefully my constant yapping helps." Naruto said as he looked towards the 30 skeletons digging the soil to increase his territory.

The direction they were digging led to a lake and Naruto planned to utilize it to his advantage. As the boss he was unable to leave the dungeon area so he decided to make the world his dungeon.

"I wonder what I will evolve into next." Naruto muttered as he commanded the servants to disperse and he slashed down with his blade while his mount attacked the wall alongside him

The skeletons moved along to the side, continuing their task without getting in his way. Naruto had realized that the more territory the dungeon occupied, the more monsters it could hold and the more powerful he would become without even trying.

He could feel his power growing by just increasing the area and Naruto wasn't just attacking wildly but with style so that his skills actually increased at a fast rate.

Naruto was leveling up his martial art skill and his mana manipulation along with mana slash. Naruto continued the process endlessly with his servants as they were all undead that felt no fatigue.

The process was repetitive and boring but Naruto was already used to such things so he continued without stop.

* * *

Days passed by and outside of the dungeon, the mage had hired a professional gamer group to destroy the skeleton Knight.

"You already know the details of what happened inside so film his death and make it slow." Shinji muttered as he stood in front of the group of players

"No problem, we will finish the dungeon within 5 minutes top." The leader of the group replied, he was a paladin with a large shield and a mace as a weapon

"Just make sure film his death or no pay." Shinji said as he walked away and watched them enter; he wanted to go inside but remembered the last two experiences

* * *

The group walked through the dungeon cautiously at first, watching out for any traps but found nothing and increased their pace.

They entered the boss room and found it empty.

"Boss, there is nothing here. Could there be a glitch?"

"The monster is supposed to be smart so look around the room carefully." The paladin replied and watched as his subordinates looked around the room while he watched out for any threats

"Boss, I can hear the sound of water." One of the scouts screamed

"Jump onto the walls" Paladin commanded as he stayed in the corner with his shield and saw a giant wave of water rush into the throne room.

The members closest were swept by the water and hurled into the walls painfully, the weight of their armor and weapon dragging them down.

The paladin was pushed back by the water but was not hurt as he blocked it with the shield.

'Where did the water come from?' He was confused as this wasn't supposed to be an underwater dungeon

The water level was rising and some members had drowned because of the weight, in the initial flood.

"There are monsters in the water be careful." Paladin commanded but he was unsure how to fight in this atmosphere as he would drown if he fell into the water after having climbed the wall. He tried to find his target to end this dungeon and open the gate

"Find the target and end it" he shouted as he didn't believe the monster was strong enough for them

* * *

Naruto was happy that he finally finished the job of getting to the lake; it was 20 miles from his throne and had increased his powers a lot as he was the boss of the dungeon.

To make it better, Naruto would need to make more floors beneath the surface but for now this was good and the aquatic monsters along with the undead would make this dungeon harsh.

The monsters didn't target the undead and traveled through the large opening towards the players. It consisted of a giant water snake and smaller fishes.

Naruto could see a giant beast that was roaming on the other side and seemed to be the boss of the lake.

'That thing would be a good pet, let's kill it after I am done with these humans.' Naruto thought as he walked through the passage along with his servants that didn't need to breathe so the only disadvantage was the speed.

Naruto saw that some of the players had fallen so he killed them along with Hilda but the rest of them had climbed up high ad unless the fell it wouldn't work for him.

Naruto decided to drag them down while the snakes also tried to bite them but were hurt instead, which was also good for him as it added to his army.

'Mana ropes' Naruto pointed towards one of the archers which had been attacked and took him by surprise, the ropes entangled his legs and Naruto dragged him down with force

The beasts didn't wait and swarmed him while Naruto gave the finishing touch to gain the experience. This process repeated itself as the players blasted down with spells and arrows but they didn't go too far down in the water or harm the monsters below while the water level kept on increasing.

It was simply a nightmare and was being live streamed; the people watching could feel the horror of incoming death as the water rose quickly.

* * *

"Well that was fun. I seem to have knack for horror." Naruto muttered as the battle finished and he rose to level 100 in one go from the kills

'Mana Slash Lv 3'

'Mana rope Lv 4'

'Martial arts Mastery: Intermediate Lv 2'

'Heavy Armor Mastery: Intermediate Lv 5'

'Mana Manipulation mastery: Beginner Lv 7'

'Lv 101'

"Conditions for evolution satisfied" Naruto heard the voice as he felt his body change and he gained flesh

"Undead Knight Lord LV 120" Naruto got the announcement and he understood the reason for the evolution

The undead knight was the next step but Naruto held many servants and a land so he satisfied the condition for the lord title.

His armor was silver with blue clothe, his helm had crown type design at the top and he wore a blue cape. His sword became more majestic and of a higher grade, it had designs but stayed similar size that is a long sword.

His shield had the design of dragons and was much more durable along with an affect to knock foes by few feet or stun them.

"Much better and how do you feel now, Hilda?" Naruto said as he looked towards his servant that had evolved into a skeletal knight

"Better" Hilda muttered slowly like someone that hadn't spoken in years

"Well we will practice it so no problem." Naruto said as he sat down on the throne while surrounded by undead aquatic monsters, land monsters and humanoids.

His summon skeleton skill limit had increased and he could summon 50 of them while summoning 5 skeletal knights.

'I will need to practice this dark art because I don't think I should just rely on natural growth.' Naruto thought as he rubbed the head of his bear that was sitting beside his feet

This incident had been live streamed and brought the attention of many. The undead lord was in for a fight once again.

* * *

A.N I hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro was surprised at what he had just witnessed, in his two years of playing the game this had never happened.

A boss monster with such intelligence that it baffled the mind, it played with tactics outside the box.

'It won in an impossible situation. I thought my mission was going to bust but damn this is a fine surprise.' Shiro thought with a smile, he just couldn't look away.

He needed to meet this man and Shiro was not along, this live stream had created countless fans and enemies for Naruto.

"He might be too dangerous." Rin spoke as she looked towards the dungeon that seemed like a death trap

"I know but we won't know until we try. We can't wait too long as challengers might start pouring in soon." Shiro replied as he checked his swords and looked at the opening

"What might you want with me, Mortals?"

Shiro and Rin were shocked that they hadn't sensed the enemy with their skills especially mana sensing.

They found themselves looking at a giant skeletal lizard that was looking at them curiously with its flaming eyes.

"Are you the boss?"

"Yes and who are you?" Naruto said as he looked at them

"Shiro, I am here to help you."

"Why would I require your assistance? Why should I trust you?" Naruto said as he swished his tail from left to right, his gaze was that of a predator on the hunt

"It's a mission to help you to your optimal stage. Do you not want your powers? We can provide equipment and knowledge as well, if you wish." Rin spoke up; she knew that the man was curious

"Hmm, go on. What is required of me?" Naruto asked

"Nothing much, it asks that we become friends and need to know what you feel. Have you felt anything unusual?" Shiro replied, he was honest and it was the reason Naruto accepted his request

Even without his abilities to tell evil, Naruto was a good judge of character and never had been wrong.

"I did feel some strange attachment to the dragon design, the sword and one of the skeletons by my side." Naruto replied with curiosity, he wished to know why that could be

Shiro was smiling at this point as those detail assured him that he was right, "You are Siegfried the Dragon Slayer and the skeleton should be your lover, Brunnhilde. Do you feel it?"

Naruto stared at him and felt some memories come to his mind as he heard the names, 'A dragon slayer, nothing much but for human a lot more impressive.'

Naruto thought as he watched the image of a beautiful woman come to his mind, her eyes were filled with grief and betrayal that it made his heart ache. A giant black dragon and the flash from his sword, the taste of blood on his tongue and the sweet embrace of death.

"I see that you are telling the truth, I am quite grateful for the help so let me tell you more now. I saw a lake filled with fog and the hilt of my sword should be there, bring it to me and I believe I will remember more." Naruto muttered in a clear cut manner and watched them

Shiro and Rin looked at the announcement of the task; they had completed the first part. This should have been almost impossible but the boss was an understanding guy so they cleared it so quickly.

"Thanks for being so cooperative, we will definitely return with great news and here a gift from us." Shiro replied with joy clear on his face as he dropped a heavy armor and sword along with a shield with magic enchantments

Rin also dropped a light armor with a gorgeous spear, these items were also enchanted.

"No, I should be thanking you. You brought me knowledge and now are helping me survive so I promise you that I shall help you once without a question and I never go back on my promises." Naruto said with confidence, they could feel it as his aura of majesty was palpable

'I have never felt such a thing even from father. He is truly an enigma.' Shiro thought and nodded

"It was nice meeting you. I hope we can have nice chat some time later as we are all busy at the moment." Shiro replied and bade him goodbye

* * *

Naruto watched the kids walk away and commanded his servants to carry the items to the second floor where his real body was working on construction.

Naruto had managed to dig deeper and made the next floor to his dungeon, which increased his power considerably. It was even more than when he had increased the size so he realized that number of floors mattered more than the size of the dungeon when gifting the boss.

Hilda had become the sub boss to the dungeon and gained more intelligence, and abilities.

"Hilda, it seems your name is Brunnhilde. Does it make you remember something? I am called Siegfried by the way." Naruto muttered in a gentle manner as held the hand of his maid

Hilda moved her head from side to side; she seemed to tremble at those words but soon calmed down.

"I See. Memories… bad… memories... sadness… despair…..my lord….. Don't…. leave" Hilda spoke in a broken manner, even though she should be able to speak much more clearly than this

Naruto hugged her tightly, there was no warm feeling but he needed to do this as a gesture of his adoration. She was feeling so fragile that he could feel it from her words that she was breaking apart.

"Hilda, don't worry. I am here for you. We will always be together so don't think about such bad things again. If you feel bad then I will hug it all away, you get it." Naruto said soothingly as he looked into those flaming sockets

It was like he could see the beautiful visage looking at him with adoration, "Yes, My Lord."

"Good girl, now wear your new attire." Naruto said with a gentle tone as he took of her heavy armor and the sword

He slowly equipped her with the light armor and gave her the spear, which she tried out instantly and felt it fit right.

"I remember using this weapon. I can serve My Lord better now." Hilda said in neutral tone as she held the spear tightly to her chest 

Naruto nodded and also changed without a question as the new equipment fit him much more than the one given by the system. It had better stats and abilities so he gave his older equipment and Hilda's to his new servants.

They were both skeletal knights and with the equipment they became stronger, and could help much more efficiently.

Naruto covered the armor and his other equipment with his dark aura, changing it into his own. They changed to fit him much more naturally and got the same abilities as the equipment he discarded.

"Much better, I would be sad if I had to give up that stun affect" Naruto muttered as he felt that new image suited him better as the original design was made for humans

"Okay, continue with your work. It's time we explore the first floor of our home, Hilda." Naruto said with a smile which was a ghastly sight with his body that was open from certain places especially the mouth.

Hilda nodded and followed along like a loyal puppy as Naruto walked on ahead towards the outside.

* * *

The first floor of his dungeon was now over ground as he had built a log house there. Before it would have been impossible as the underground layer wasn't close to it but now that wasn't a problem as he had dug a tunnel to the area that he wished to cover.

The dungeon existed as an opening to a mountain; a lake existed to the south and a forest to the north. Naruto had dug to the lake and to the north side to include the forest into his domain since he wished to take care of live beasts as well.

The forest was free place to explore but it was still not his territory as it had a boss of its own. The boss wasn't that much of a problem so here he was trying to hunt it down.

A giant Jaguar with stealth abilities, high speed and power.

'A perfect assassin' Naruto thought and wished to tame it

'Let me see if I can change ownership of the domain even without killing it.' Naruto thought as he controlled the dead insects to find his target as the boss beast wouldn't attack him; he was bare bones even now and smelled terrible

"I guess I was wrong" Naruto muttered as he felt the impact on his shield, he had to move with the blow or he would have lost the arm

It seems that boss monsters didn't like others challenging their claim.

Naruto reacted with chakra bolt, making the beast stop in its track for a sec and followed it with an upward slash.

The sword clad in lightning aura hit the chest of the jaguar. Naruto held back from killing it so the attack wasn't deep but it had made the beast cry in pain and writhe around as its body wouldn't move.

"Mana rope" Naruto muttered and trapped it cleanly

He sat down close to it and put his hand over it head, "I believe you know what might happen so I will give you an option, serve me and I will make you stronger. Deny me and die, are we clear?"

Naruto burning gaze bore holes into the pitiful creature as it whined and nodded.

"Do you wish to take this beast as your pet?"

"Yes"

"Good boy, your name shall be Kage so move like a shadow from now." Naruto muttered in a happy tone and rubbed its head affectionately, confusing the beast

The monster turned into a good person, in its head.

The name resonated with the beast and Naruto felt his mana drop. The beast shone with light and changed into a slimmer looking cat with shadows trailing behind it.

"Shadow Beast, a child of the night and professional killer. Its enemies shall know only despair as they know not whence death cometh."

Naruto heard the description and chuckled at the exaggerated wording, "It seems the system loves you a lot so show me your capabilities soon."

"Meow" The jaguar rubbed its head on his armored hand

"Haha" Naruto laughed at the jaguar acting like a cat and continued his task of looking around the forest, setting up his domain as he had received the notice.

'Forest Lord title gained'

'Endurance plus 20, speed plus 30 and stealth plus 30'

'Nature's touch Lv 1 Novice: An ability that helps with growing plants and attracting animals to ones side as one is close to nature.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed.

Looking forward to the new movies


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto found some floral design on his armor as soon as he gained the new title and felt alive after staying in this undead body for so long.

"So much better now. Maybe I can use my Mokuton abilities with this skill soon." Naruto muttered as he wondered if the ability could evolve into nature manipulation

Naruto and Hilda continued to walk the forest unhindered as they were the absolute rulers. Naruto cut down trees, made pot holes and other traps in random areas.

As night passed by the forest had changed from just a place filled with dangerous animals to a place with countless traps that Naruto had ordered has small army to make.

Potholes filled with snakes and stakes, falling logs, wire traps with explosives, poison traps and areas created to be beautiful but extremely poisonous.

"I am quite a sinful man" Naruto muttered as he looked at the beautiful purple flowers, he had spent the night making a garden in the center of the forest. It was made to look like a rest spot for adventurers to lull them into false sense of safety

Naruto liked them enough to fill the dungeon with poisonous but beautiful flowers, he had forgone most of his training to make traps and use his new abilities but to him it was worth it.

'Trap Making Novice Lv 6'

'Nature's Touch Lv 2'

'Poisonous Touch Lv 1' Naruto got a new ability from interacting with so much poison that it seeped into his bones and made him quite venomous

"A nice ability to torture my prey" Naruto said as he touched his blade and used the poisonous touch enhancing it with mana to give at extra edge

He stood outside the cave and admired the view of the forest, and the mountain above him.

'I will take over this mountain soon and make my home at the peak. Like a dragon, I will tower over all the mortal races.' Naruto thought with a smile as he walked inside his new home, leaving his garden to enjoy the new dawn

The walls inside were changing as Naruto changed; they gained more detail and finesse. There were countless designs above and on the walls, making it look alluring and Naruto found it better than the old dirt wall.

'I wonder when the next prey will come. How long do I have before they come in droves?' Naruto mused as he walked down the steps the third floor

Now his dungeon consisted of three floors officially, with Kage as the boss of the first floor and Trojan as the boss of the second floor.

Trojan being a skeletal lizard that Naruto uses most of the time as his eyes while Naruto was the overlord and Hilda was the sub boss of the third floor, this gave her enhanced stats.

Naruto found the new throne room charming and sat down on his new seat of power, and felt empowered while his pet Asura rubbed his giant head on his hand.

"Nice" Naruto muttered as he let Asura sleep by his side, it had a long way to go to reach a state worthy of his attention but Naruto enjoyed the humble beginnings and encouraged the weak beast to improve to stay by his side

The bear that he had killed, which was the sub boss of the forest had become his pet for some time and would soon become a zombie bear after which it would evolve into something better.

* * *

While Naruto was getting ready for his new battles and planning his growth, Weed had just found himself stuck with a quest and become something called the Legendary Moonlight sculptor.

It was a unique profession but Weed cursed his fate as he was never going to be really strong with it as it was an artistic profession.

'Damn it, I can't let my work go to waste. I will see what made it special.' Weed never gave up and showed his spirit as he started working hard once again without showing any sign of defeat

Weed was used to hard work and repetitive work but that was might not be the right mindset for his new profession as it required imagination and creativity.

He got many gifts from the previous emperor when he received the class and learnt that there were secret techniques needed to be learnt to achieve the goal set by the emperor. Weed knew that the profession couldn't be weak when one of the strongest emperors held it.

He thought of it like that but barely believed in it and so he opened up a stall to sell dolls made of wood to increase his skill. But they didn't sell much and the skill barely increased, he was frustrated but continued with his work persistently until finally he saw the light.

A man ordered something to be made for him personally and Weed took some time making it, and finally he saw that his skill leveled up.

'I can't believe I wasted so much time.' Was his first thought as he realized that he could have just used his own imagination to create things instead of copying as it didn't increase the level.

'But how can I find more inspiration.' Weed thought after the man left him with a book that gives him a quest

He looked at the quest and went through a search for unique tales in this month, and found Naruto.

'The Quest or the undead' Weed wondered and decided that he would try meeting it before leaving for the quest

The forest wasn't so far from Serabourg and Weed arrived within a half hour of riding the horse to find a crowd of noobs.

'He is really a celebrity now.' Weed thought as he tried to act like an artist in his imagination that got inspiration from vague statements

"Fuck, the guy rugged the forest with traps." One of the noobs voiced his frustration as he saw his friend die

'Thanks for sacrificing your life' Weed appreciated it and walked inside with full focus, unlike the rest he was a pro gamer.

Weed had read that the Boss knew when people came inside and could observe them everywhere.

'Maybe they were exaggerating but it's worth a try.'

"Hello, Boss. I wish to meet you for a friendly talk." Weed whispered as moved along the forest avoiding the traps and the beast when he felt something touch his back

Weed turned around to face a jaguar with skeletal armor, its form was sleek and its armor provided it much needed edge from all directions.

The boss of the forest was not the one, Weed wished to meet but it wasn't that hard the beat except in this situation.

'It's been buffed'

"You wanted to see me"

Weed was shocked out of his thoughts and looked to the side, and then to the jaguar to find a small skeletal bird on its head

"The Boss"

"That is quite annoying so call me, Naruto."

'Named monster, damn' Weed hoped that it was reasonable or else he was dead

"I am a beginner artist and wished to find inspiration in your majesty."

"Don't lay it on so thick kid. I understand what you mean. You suck at arts so you thought you might get something from seeing unique people and places." Naruto replied as he watched the kid smile shamelessly

"Hehe"

"Okay follow me, you can find your inspiration from watching the hunt." Naruto muttered as Kage moved slowly while Weed followed, he considered using his sword to attack but felt that a bigger beast was watching him

'He is too intelligent for this. I don't know how they did this, except by making a human play as an npc.'

* * *

Naruto allowed Weed to spectate the demise of the noobs of the area before telling him to leave and bring back a worthy art piece for his dungeon.

Naruto wasn't an artistic person but he found that it was good for dramatic purposes. He enjoyed the kid's expression at the loot drops and equipments but had to cut it short when he saw that a party had finally decided to cut him down.

'This is not going to stop until I can meet the king and make a deal. Should I make the deal?' Naruto mused as he considered whether he should try to take an easy path or the hard one

'They are not going to listen in the first place so it doesn't matter especially the players.' Naruto thought as he sat on his throne but his eyes watched the outside world as his minions were cut down

The party of fifty strong humans plowed through the forest but did not enjoy complete victory as they lost five members from poison and reckless attacks.

They arrived at the center and found it similar to resting areas in other regions, the leader told them to heal up before continuing.

Naruto smiled at this and commanded the skeletons beneath the garden to move, which caused it to collapse and the players fell into the pit with dirt falling over them.

The large quantity of dirt along with paralyzing poison caused them a lot of trouble, the archers and mages had it worst but soon it became even worse as Kage and Trojan arrived to start the massacre.

The fight was unlike the rest and Naruto had Kage retreat while he utilized Trojan to lead the small team as it had lost most of its members.

"Stop running" The leader screamed in anger as the lizard ran before he could finish it off, the task didn't have much reward except fame but he had lost so much before even entering

'This dungeon is increasing at a fast rate. What is wrong with the system? I haven't heard even higher dungeons doing this.' The man was confused like a homeless man under house arrest, it was just that weird.

If a higher dungeon did this then it would just be a new function but a low ranking one doing it was just abnormal.

"Dodge" The man heard a voice and moved by instinct, and found a sword piercing his neck

"What?"

Naruto followed it with a shield bash and a piercing blow to the head.

'What the fuck is the boss doing out here?' Was the last of the man as he died to Naruto at the entrance of the cave, more accurately the steps going down

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


End file.
